RainDrop Kisses
by Nocturnal Hymns
Summary: Let me just say that this has nothing to do with the PJATO/HOO but it revolves around that time,Summary:Sophia is a photographer always looking for calming beauty but what happens when she meet Winter an unstoppable beauty, well we'll just have to wait and see if Sophia is able to capture his beauty as well as his heart and maybe see if there's more to Winter than she thinks.
1. The Meeting

3rd person P.O.V

The day started out like everyday.

With rain.

"Well I guess that happens when you live in good ol'Seattle" Sophia said quietly to herself and with that said Sophia proceeded with her daily routine,first taking a shower than brushing her teeth,shortly followed by getting dress. Sophia wore a icey blue sweater with a nice pair of black jeans thus making up here uniform for work. Running down stairs Sophia quickly makes breakfast, taking a bite out of it,she quietly enters the living room to enjoy her meal before and watch a little t.v before she heads out to work in 20 minutes. After finishing her breakfast Sophia gather her things, making sure to take her umbrella with her,for it was still pouring outside, and her see Sophia is a photographer she takes any picture that provide inspiration for her and creates art with the pictures she takes, with that said Sophia grabs her keys and heads out the door.

Sophia walk to the forest near her house, because that's where her best photos are taken and on rainy days like these she sure to get a great picture. As Sophia walk further into the forest the wind started to pick up blowing,her pure, white, silky hair everywhere. Brushing back a piece of her stranded white hair Sophia beganed to prepare her camera for an exciting day of picture taking,but first had to find a spot to take her picture.

"Where shall I take these photos "Sophia thought to herself. Suddenly, Sophia felt an uncomfortable eerieness to the forest, that eerieness then began to take her into the forest pulling further and deeper in to the forest until she just stop...for something caught her eye,backing up to the the huge rotten tree she had passed by she slowly began to make her way around the tree to meet the mysterious figure that had caught her eye"oh glob it" Sophia said " why does this blimpin tree have to be so fat" Sophia was about to continue on until she made it to the other side. Sophia's eyes instantly locked on to the figure in front of her suddenly so shocked she didn't even notice that she drop her camera.

Sophia was shocked to see such a thing... or should I say person this being had long black as night hair with streaks of silver and pale skin that can make anyone mistake him as a porcelain a way it was creepy yet unique. As Sophia continued to look at the young man probably her age which means possibly 24 she began to notice that he seemed unconscious "maybe he's hurt" Sophia said to herself. Sophia began to hold her umbrella over him to prevent more damage to him like adding a cold."maybe I should check his temperature " Sophia fingers then began to come closer to the pale skin, when her fingertips came in contact with the skin,it was smooth and cooled."so he doesn't have a fever" Sophia said so with that she began to play with the face for she really liked soft things and the mysterious young man was incredibly soft. While Sophia continued playing with the young man's face, the young man began to stir in his sleep and with a groan he began to slowly open his failed to notice this for a while until the man's eyes met her. Sophia stiled what she was doing so she look at the man his piercing blue eyes locking on to her seafoam green a moment there was an awkward silence that lasted for what seemed like an hour they just looked at each other,studying each other,in trance with each other,from the outside people would believe in some ways they trying to look into each others soul trying to figure out who is this person. Suddenly Sophia broke the silence"are you ok,are you in need of any assistance, what's your name", for a moment the man did not speak but then he said in a voice smooth as silk"yes I'm ok,who are you,and my name is Winter". "Winter",said Sophia quietly tasting the name on her lips,"nice name she said as for me my name is Sophia nice to meet you". Sophia said with a warm smile.

(Winter's p.o.v)

"Who is this girl" winter thought while looking at the girl,who claims to be name Sophia,picking up her camera "She is quite cute if I do say so myself" he thought with a smug look on his face.

"so what are you doing in this part of the woods" Sophia said.

"..." winter wasn't paying attention. So Sophia repeated her question

"Yo earth to Winter did you hear meee". suddenly Winter snapped out of his trance and said the smartest thing he ever thought...

"ummmmm what did you say"

she laughed " sigh,her laughter is like the sweetest of bells" Winter thought to himself with a longing look in his eyes. Now looking at him Sophi asked

" What are you doing here in this part of the forest". she asked,he reply

"What does it look like, I was taking a nap here,and was quite enjoying it until you disturb me". Winter said

"Ha you were taking a nap here,now I know your lying because no one in their right mind would sleep here in the deepest part of the forest while its lying to me isn't a good way for. me to get to know you now tell me the said with a annoyed look on her face.

"Ok,Ok I will tell you the truth but promise me you won't freak out".Winter said slowly with a seriousness look in his eyes.

"Ok I won't". Sophia said with a startled yet serious look upon her. face.

"Well"Winter beganed, but stop in mid sentence,when out of no where the sound of thunder came blasting with a loud roar blocking any words about to spill out of his mouth.


	2. Thunderstorms

(Still Winter's p.o.v)

"What the hay hay was that sound" Sophia said with her eyes filled with fear".

"Huh what are you talking about,said Winter,"Oh you mean the thunder, well shouldn't you be immune to thunder since you live in Seattle,please tell me you are not afraid of a little thunder because that's pathetic..." said Winter,but the last word quietly, for he had stop and notice Sophia's extravagant seafoam eyes were brimming with tears threatening to spill out like the fallen rain surrounding them. Winter started to feel like a jerk now so he began to come closer to Sophia speaking calmly.

"Sophia I'm sorry if I had hurt you,care to tell me why you are so frighten right now". said Winter

Now taking in a shaky breath Sophia began her story.

"Every bad thing that had happened in my life involves thunder, one of them that being my father leaving my mother and I,for it turned out he had another family he cared for. And he had a choice on which family he would go with,so he decided to go with the other family because it turned out that was his original family and my mom and I were the mistakes, the wrong decision,the accidents in his life that did nothing but...caused him...misery". Sophia choked out the last words of her story and the tears that threaten to come,came pouring down like a waterfall.

After hearing her story,Winter's heart began to ache with pity and sorrow for the girl,"A girl like her should not be burden with such a saddening past". Winter thought. He began watching her and couldn't take it anymore,"She looks so innocent and frail"whisper Winter quietly so Sophia wouldn't hear him. Sophia then gave another choked sob and Winter was at his limit he soon closed the gap between him and her catching Sophia forcing her eyes to lock on to his,now leaning forward he brushed his lips against Sophia's rosy lip. And in that moment world just stopped,the only thing that was on Winter's mind was protecting Sophia from the harms of this world.


	3. Dude

(Sophia p.o.v)

"Oh my flippin glob " said Sophia as she quickly pushes Winter away."Why did you just do that " Sophia said as she turned to make eye contact with Winter her shocked eyes meeting with Winter's unsure ones.

"I mean dude why did you do that,I mean I don't know ya like that.

"Answer me man... yo are you listening to me...Winter...anyone home in the ol chrome dome ". Sophia looked at the seemingly shell-shocked Winter."EARTH TO WINTER! ARE YA IN THERE "Sophia continued to knock on Winter's head

(Winter's p.o.v)

"I got to change this topic,"thought Winter while Sophia went on a rampage about the kiss "I mean I don't even know what happened or why I did it I just had the urge to protect her...she looked so fragile when she told me her story ...I...I...just couldn't take anymore and before I knew what I was doing...I just ...kissed her like I knew that...that was all she needed so she could feel safe..."

suddenly Winter was snapped out of his thought when he Sophia called him a dude..."this is my chance to change the topic " whispered Winter quietly to himself

"...umm don't call me a dude? " Winter spoke questionably

"and why shouldn't I call you dude." said Sophia with an annoyed look on her eyes

Winter replied "Because I ain't some elephant's butt. "

"What do you mean by an elephant's butt "said Sophia getting irradiated each second.

"Well I learned that A DUDE is an elephant's booty" Winter said with an emphasis on dude.

Then Sophia betakes " a DUDE isn't the elephant's buttocks that a Dudette." Sophia said slowly to Winter as if he was slow "probably is" thought Sophia.

"Oh"said Winter,"Than...what does dude mean"Winter said carefully.

Sophia began to blush furiously "w...w..well a...a...a DUDE is an elephant's ..."Sophia walked over to Winter and whisper the rest to him.

Winter's eyes became huge with realizing shock"WHAT THE JAZZ" yelled Winter"THAN I FLIPPIN WANT TO BE A DUDETTE RATHER THAN A DUDE" Winter said like a maniac " Why did you tell me that" asked Winter trying to get the image burned into his mind out"

"WELL YOU ASKED ME TO BLIMPIN TELL YOU " Sophia said shocked at Winter's shocking display.

"WELL THANKS TO YOU IT HAS BEEN BURNED INTO MY MIND... O MY GLOB IM SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW...YOUR EXPLANATION HAS TAKEN THE INNOCENCE OF MY VIRGIN MIND... I FEEL SO VIOLATED".Winter said shivering at the mental image planted in his brain.

"Well you know curiosity killed the cat but for your case curiosity has violated your mind and reaked havoc upon thy innocence." Sophia said over dramatically with crazy hand gesture while Winter took fetal position and beganed rocking back and forth mumuring:"I will be scarred for life now."

"OK stop being a baby and be a man...I mean come on your about 24 you should be old enough to handle 't you".said Sophia with a her head cocked to the side and her eyebrows slanted in a questionable look.

"Ok...Ok I agree with you now the rain stopped lettuce proceed home. " Winter said calming down and mis-pronouncing let us by saying lettuce.

"Mmm...Kay lets go" Sophia said while beginning to walk home forgetting all about the kiss.


	4. Reveal

(Winter p.o.v)

"Well I'm glad I changed the topic about the kiss" thought Winter.

"Hey Winter" said Sophia

"Yeah"said Winter

"Um...why are you following me."

"oh...um im not you,im just walking next to you until you have reach your destination".said Winter.

"You...what dude..."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME DUDE" yelled Winter shivering from the scarring memories.

"Okay I won't call you dude so quit your blimpin and calm yo self down."said Sophia

*** 5 minutes later***

(Sophia's pov)

"Well welcome to my home...let get you a towel so ya don't soak my home." Sophia said while running up the stairs.

"Winter do you want to eat something". Sophia said while chucking the towel in his face

"mkay what you have".said winter

"Well im going to make some noodles so...which flavor do ya want cause I want me some."

"Chicken"Winter and Sophia said at the same time.

" Well ok why dontcha do something while I make it"Sophia said while getting the things to make it.

"kay can I use your shower" said winter

"Um why" said sophia a bit curious why.

"Well im feel a cold coming up,so yeah shower."

"Wah I dont want you to be walking around all ...naked in my flippin house".

"Well may you feel guilty while I die in front of you". Winter said while fainting to the ground and faking death.

"Okay let me getcha some clothes I refused to see you walk around naked."

"Why, remember im sexy and sexy people like meh need to show of their body. Or does my sexiness upset you."

Suddenly blushing cherry red Sophia yelled" NO I JUST DON WANT A WET MONKEY AROUND MY HOUSE YOU SON OF A BLEB BOP".

" OK..OK So where the shower".asked winter

"head upstair the door to ya left kay" said Sophia still emmbarassed from before.

(Winter's pov)

(in the shower)

As the warm water rushes on Winter's head he thinks about what the blob just flippin happen in the past 2 hours.

"ok what happen is I met Sophia a total stranger and kiss her and now im in her shower". Thought Winter

"Sigh... What the hay happened...i mean what did I just do. I cant just do that especially if... Urg". Grunted Winter suddenly remembering why he is here in Seattle

"O my glob im gonna have to tell her why im here and who I really am." Shaking his head Winter decided to just relax and enjoy his shower.

(Sophia pov)

(in the bedroom looking for clothes)

" ok where is my manly clothes".

"O found them". In Sophia hands held a white long sleeves tee and black jeans.

"Ok betta bring these clothes to Winter".

Heading down to the bathroom Sophia stops in front of the door

"Yo Winter I brought you some..."

Sophia suddeny stop speaking when she heard Winter talking so Sophia did what a respectful person who do and... Put her ears next to the door and heard something very shocking.

"Im gonna have to tell her who I am and why im here".

"Tell me what", mumbled Sophia as she left the scene and clothes near the door.

(Winter's pov)

***20 minutes later***

Winter comes down suddenly to be welcome by delicious chicken ramen

"Here, come eat." Said Sophia while setting the table and putting the food down.

"Um... Thank you" said Winter a bit nervous while sitting down

"Im going have to tell her."Winter thought while taking a short nervous glance at Sophia while glide around gracefully setting up the table

"Glob she so beautiful" thought Winter while taking another glance at her. Making a final decision in his mind Winter now stares with determination look in his eyes

"Im going to tell her, she's the one she just has to be the one for me."

Winter slowly turns his gaze towards a cutely eating Sophia and says,

"Sophia?"

"Yes" said Sophia removing her attention from he food.

"Um... I have to tell you something important...so...yeah listen up ok."

Said a nervous Winter

"oh...yeah,"Sophia said setting down her chopsticks, now facing Winter giving him her best focus face.

"You have my full attention so ...spill the beans."Sophia said a bit nervous.

(Sophia pov)

Sophia was eating her ramen when all the sudden Winter turned to her and said he needed to talk to her.

"I wonder what he wants to say to."

So Sophia put her chopstick down and said.

"You have my full attention so...spill the beans."

Sophia mentally slap herself im such an idiot why would I say that.

But then she turned her attention to Winter.

Winter began.

"Sophia you remember how you ask me why I was out there sleeping in the rain?"

"Yeah... Hey you never answered my question." Said a bit angered Sophia

"Yeah I know im telling you now so listen up kay." Now taking a deep breath in Winter beganed.

"Ok... Well i... Ok well you were asking me who I was well... To start it off... Im not like you in human wise...im...im..." Winter started choking on his words

"Well ...than what are you."


	5. I

(Sophia pov)

"Well what are you." Said an annoyed Sophia.

"Well... Ok I am a God... A Greek god to be exact." saide Winter

"Yeah and im the queen of FLIPPIN EYGPT." Said Sophia sarcastically.

"Im not kidding im really a god." Said a serious Winter

"Ok prove it."Sophia said smugly.

"ok you asked for it." Said winter."but we must head outside."

"Ok lets head to the forest."

**10minuteslater**

"ok here I go... Stand back."Winter said in a suddenly ancient voice.

Sophia then stood back.

Suddenly the sky began to change from its comfortable sky blue to a errie dark grey, the wind started to pick up pushing the trees out of the way, the wind began to make a strangled moan getting louder each second. Sophia spoke,

"Winter what is happening"

Winter turned to Sophia.

Sophia eyes met Winter's eyes. And when she met his her mind went blank for when she looked into his eyes Sophia saw how his eyes have been takin over by a glowing silver mist.

"Winter you need to stop." Said Sophia now frighten by what's happening.

"Please you need to stop." over the booming wind.

As Sophia was about to yell again she took the time to look into Winter's eyes amd saw...fear into them.

"I dont think he can stop." Thought Sophia. So she took a risk and head towards Winter, though it was difficult for as his level of power grew it started to form a dome around him. So as she got closer the dome got stronger making it hard to penertrate but she was able to meet the final layer and finally she said

"Please Winter you need to stop."

Winter still didn't listen. So Sophia struggled to push herself through the barrier but each she pushed the barrier resist, Sophia tried one last time and was finally able to get through and as she passed she was faced a pain unlike no other. Even though she got to Winter and yelled for him to stop or to calm down he stilled didn't listen so suddenly she remember the fear in his eyes, Sophia took ahold of his hand and pull him into her makin sure she had a good hold of him she began to speak soothing words to him...

"Please don't be scared i'm Here and I won't let you be harmed by this world evilness so please calm down Winter."

Finally a single tear fell down his cheek and Winter,hearing a calm voice calling to him, began to calm down his arm slowly wrapped around Sophia and he bury his head in her hair, taking in a deep breath allowing his nose to be intoxicated by her sweet cherry scent. It took awhile but he calm down and so did the crazy storm.

Sophia began to speak

"What was that Winter I mean what are you why are you here." Said Sophia still holding him.

Winter grip on her tighten as he began to speak.

"Sophia I told you im a God,and my mission is to find a true love so I can began my life as a God. I need to do this cause being a God is boring if you can't share your creation of beauty with some who can't truly appreciate it, so I was searching ... But I think im done for ... I found you..."

Sophia looked at him with a shocked expression and refuse to speak so Winter continued to speak.

"Oh and to answer your question my name isn't Winter...

"I am Hyês... Greek God of the rain and Water."


End file.
